


Like a prayer

by Akibimi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Confessional Sex, F/M, Hail Mary, No Plot/Plotless, Our Father, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: AU!Negan/Reader.Reader comes to confess her sins but her priest has other plans.This is pretty much plotless smut. Heavily laced with inappropriate use of religious elements, so if you are easily offended please don't read this.Written for Ash's Negan writing challenge.





	Like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired me:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DbnUseigbs

The sound of your heels clacking echoed through the cold church. It was mid July and summer was reaching its highest peak. To say that it was hot outside was an understatement, so you as soon as the cool air hit your heated skin you felt more comfortable. As comfortable as you can be considering the fact that it was your first visit to the house of prayer in more than ten years. Heavy material of an only church skirt that you owned was driving you crazy with that barely bearable squeeze around your tummy. You wanted nothing more than to pop the button and pull the zipper down to get some air. However you were in a holy place and you had to refrain yourself from doing so. You saw a huge Jesus on a cross sculpture at the center of the altar and your crossed yourself. Your eyes tried hard to find his face but the bright light coming from the huge window behind the said sculpture burned your eyes. You gave a cross pendant that hang from your neck a hard squeeze. Demons of the past that forced you into this situation calmed down a bit. You thought about turning around and leaving, but you knew that they would come back. They never really left you, they just hid in the deepest corners of your mind and there they waited for the right time to come. You couldn't remember the last time that you confessed your sins, and oh boy did you have a lot to confess. Then your eyes fell of the confessional and it reminded you why you were there in the first place. Taking slow steps you finally approached it while the beads of seat rolled down your neck and into your cleavage. Great, you were literally the whore that sweated in church. 

~

While you knelt in the booth your body temperature gradually climbed as a result of both nervousness and confined space. You were trying so hard to compose your running thoughts and find a way to begin your confession. Then the priest entered the other part of the confessional and your heart picked up its pace. You decided to keep your head low and behind your hands that were placed together in a praying manner. His scent was musky, manly and it filled your nostrils awakening a very familiar feeling somewhere deep inside of your lower stomach. The same feeling that got you there in the first place. 

'I hope you didn't wait for too long. I'm father Negan', his voice was gravelly and it sent chills down your spine and made you rub your thighs together to get at least some kind of friction. 

You cursed yourself for having naughty thoughts about a priest, and then you cursed yourself for cursing. 

'Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been more than ten years since my last confession', you blurted out a well rehearsed line.

'Tell me your sins, my child'

'I had been indulging in the sin of luxuria Father and I can't seem to stop. I feel this insatiable need somewhere deep inside of me that I sometimes satisfy through masturbation', you murmured with your eyes closed. 

'Tell me more about it, what exactly did you do?', he asked in a calm manner, but damned be that voice of his. 

You shifted slightly as you rubbed your thighs once more. 

'I had been sleeping with different men and the worst part about it is that I absolutely love it. I love seeing their faces twist as I pleasure them with my tongue. I love the sounds they emit when they are buried deep inside of my womb. But most of all I love it how they can make me scream in ecstasy', you said and lifted your head to see him. 

Even through the screen he looked like an angel. When you saw his salt and pepper beard your heart almost stopped. Your gaze then traveled up to meet his hazel eyes that watched you intensely. There was a strange emotion floating in them and you saw him choking on air just for a millisecond. 

You dropped your head down again and let out a small moan of pleasure when your heel dug into your womanhood through your skirt.

'When I'm alone and I feel those urges I use my fingers to pleasure myself. I imagine their hands on my body, their lips on my breasts and my vision goes white with pleasure', you panted as you started grinding on the back of your heel. 

'I see', he spoke, his voice raspy and clearly showing his arousal.

'I don't want to go to Hell, father', you wantonly moaned, your forehead pressing against your hands.

'I can help you with that, my child. I can help you save your soul from the eternal damnation'

'Oh, thank you Father. What do I need to do?', you lifted your head to meet his hazel eyes again. They spoke to you before his mouth could and you knew what was going to happen.

'Exit the confessional and get on your knees'

You immediately obeyed his command. Your body was out and on knees before your mind could even process it. He came out with a lustful look on his face and his hard dick out of his black pants.

'Oh father Negan, looks like I'm not the only one sinful around here', you grinned and licked your lips at the sight of his length.

'It's true when they say that the most powerful position is on your knees. Damn look at you', he approached you while stroking his dick slowly. 

'Confessing won't cleanse your soul of that type of fucking filth and therefore you need to be punished properly. Put it in your filthy fucking mouth and gag on it like you do iwith them'

Your mouth overflowed with saliva and you opened them to welcome him. You put your palms together and looked up at him. He smirked and pushed against your hands, slightly parting them to slide through them and into your mouth. You moaned when you tasted him. His taste only served as a fuel to your already burning desire. His animalistic growl was a sweet melody to your ears that pushed you to take him further into your mouth. Before you knew it things got real sloppy: his hand was on the back of your head, the tip of his cock was hitting the back of your throat and saliva was dripping everywhere. It was on his pants, on your skirt and all over the church floor. 

Before he could finish in your mouth he pulled you up by your hair and bent you over one of the church benches. Your skirt rolled up and he was greeted by the sight if your drenched pink panties and matching garter belts. Just when you thought you couldn't get any wetter, he spoke, 

'Oh fuck, look at my dirty girl. You are so wet for me and I haven't even touched your hungry little cunt', he breathed in your ear as he pushed your head against one of the Bibles seated on the wooden shelf.

You felt him squatting down and you gripped the edge of the bench hard.

'God bless this which I'm about to eat. Amen', you felt him speaking into your pussy and he ran his finger down and across your sopping wet slit. 

Then he buried his head in between your thighs. You let out a loud squeak when his tongue started massaging your swollen clit. His humming made everything even more pleasurable. When he started savoring your running juices you almost lost it. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your mouth opened in a silent scream. The flicking of his tongue on your clit was unforgiving and rough while the burn of his beard enhanced the feeling even more. You felt the knot in your stomach tightening and threatening to burst any minute. Just when you were about to come all over his face, he pulled away. You whimpered in protest.

'Oh Father Negan, please fuck me already', you pleaded.

'Alright my child. I want you to pray Hail Mary while I fuck your brains out. Begin', he said while aligning the tip of his dick against your heated womanhood. 

'Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee', you began and he pushed himself inside of you in one a swift movement.

Just for a second you lost your ability to speak as your walls adjusted to his mighty size. When you regained your voice you continued,

'Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus', 

His thrusts were merciless, rough and punishing. The rest of the prayer was chanted in between moans and whimpers. 

'Now say Our Father', he groaned behind you. 

He snuck his hand down in between your legs and started rubbing your clit. You asked yourself if it was possible to go mad with all the pleasure that this stranger was giving you. 

'Our Father, Who art in heaven hallowed be Thy Name; Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread,  
and, and ...', was all you could say before you came undone in front of him. 

Your legs shook violently and you bit down on the edge of Bible to silence your cries of pleasure. He continued with his frantic pace helping you through your orgasm.

'Jesus Christ, baby', Negan shouted as he emptied himself near your entrance. 

You felt his seed drip out of you when he pulled out but you couldn't do anything but lay there, hot and flustered. 

He rested against you for a couple of minutes before zipping his pants and pulling your skirt down. 

'Pray ten Hail Mary's and come see me in ten days', he said and disappeared in his quarters. 

All your could do was smile and whisper,

'Thank you Father'


End file.
